The instant invention relates to glass cutters; and more particularly to a scoring guide and glass cutter system.
The requirement to precisely size glass by cutting with standard glass cutting tools exists widely in commercial glass operations. Maintenance of constant exact cuts seems to be an ongoing problem. Therefore their exists a need of an improvement in the system for accurately cutting glass.